Today most of the enterprises are building multiple enterprise apps, for example, ERP, CRM, Factory automation to reserving conference rooms. But mobile devices can be shared with other employees, customers, family members and friends, Enterprises want to restrict access to content for apps to authenticated and authorized employee users only. Also, Enterprises don't want to make this difficult to use by their employee by asking each and every app to authenticate and authorize the user separately before use.